How Yumi and Ami became AmiYumi
by CoolCat10988
Summary: Was Ami always the outgoing person she is now? Was Yumi always the punk she is now? What happened to make them who they are today?
1. Chapter 1

How Yumi and Ami became AmiYumi

* * *

Ninth grade just started. A new day, a new semester, I guess. I wonder if I'll make any friends this year. In middle school, it was the same. They used me, and then threw me away. This one girl, she rides the bus with me. She was nice at first. A real friend I thought, but I guess she didn't like me. I wonder if it's something I did? Am I not a good friend? Everyday a blur huh, what seems like a day just an hour long bus ride to and from school. I'm the last one to get picked up and the last one to get dropped off.

Today was a new day. I know it was. Today seemed different somehow. I don't know what to think. Today was different. I got up, got dress, and went to wait at the bus stop. It's not the first day of school anymore. Were towards the end of the first semester, but something still feels different? Today is different. Somehow, someway, it's different.

The bus pulls up. The doors open. The line starts. I'm last to get on. Sad isn't it. I walk up the stairs and there in my seat in the back is my friend that's not my friend. I hate when people take my seat. It feels like to me when someone takes my seat their taking my place, my place in life. But she's not alone. She's sitting with someone. She looks different, new. She looks up and I can see her face. She's kind of Goth-y with pretty blue eyes and hair and she's looking right into my pink semi - preppie ones. I really like pink, but apparently that color is taken by all the preps in my school.

That when it happens. My friend that's not my friend that is. She grabbed her attention and from what I could hear said a really nasty comment. Great, that's girl. The blue eyed girl looks back at her as if believing her. I can't believe it. Do people really hate me that much? I walk to a seat way in the back this time. I can see her out of the corner of my eye looking at me as I walk by. Maybe she's different, maybe that's the different-ness I felt this morning. Maybe not.

She didn't talk to me after that, even when she had no one to talk to. I felt the same lonely feeling I felt off of her. So slowly and slowly I started to get closer to her. One day I would be three seats behind her the next I would be two. Hey I said I was going slowly. I didn't what to get hurt again, like last time. I hate when I think back to what happened before. In middle school and elementary. It seems faith would eventually put us together too. One day all the seats on the bus were full except for hers. I had no choice. I had caught her in the hall a couple of times before and had bumped into her in the cafeteria but that was all.

My heart was pounding when I came up to her seat. Slowly I gathered as much courage as I had. "Um, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." She looked at me. She looked at, me. I was so terrified. She moved her backpack. I smiled. She smiled back. The bus jerked forward as I was turning to sit. I fell into the seat unceramoinaly. My backpack was on the floor and my hands on the seat and my back pushed up against her side. "Oh gosh! Sorry." I quickly said to her. She smiled down at me, saying it was ok. I think I sighed the biggest sign of relief then. "Um Ami, my names Ami." She smiled again and said, "Yumi, call me Yumi."

"What happened to your uh friend?" I asked nervously. "She said she'd be gone for the week." "Oh," So she was not gone forever. Oh well. I finally got to talk to her. "So Ami?" "Yes?" "You like music?" That was a stupid question. Of course I loved music. My room is littered with music sheets and lyrics that I can never seem to get right. My mom bought me an electric keyboard for Christmas so I try to use it but nothing ever seems right. The only thing is she didn't know that, so how does she come up with a topic like that. What was she reading my mind? "Uh, yeah a little." "Oh that's cool."

Why do I feel like I just said the wrong thing? Oh no, what do I do? I really don't want this to end. To bad I didn't have a choice in the matter. "Hey!" Someone grabbed my arm. Who ever it was pulled me up with such force I was standing before I even knew what was what. I looked up the see my friend that wasn't my friend. I guess I really should give her a name. Julie. That was is. I had forgotten. I wanted it to stay that way. She picked me up by my arm and threw me down pretty hard. The bus floor never looked so close. "You're in my seat." She said, "That's ok this is my stop anyways." I quietly stated back and tried to gather my things and left.

Well the truth is this was never my stop; it was one of the first ones. I was last. I had a lot of walking ahead of me. Why am I such a push over? Tears were streaming down my eyes. I hate how emotional I get when people are mean. Drop. Oh no. Was that rain? How predictable, and me with out my umbrella. Just great. I started to run with my head down so I didn't get water in my face. I could feel the water in my shoes and hair. Slowly my clothes started to soak. My face started to feel hot too. Why did I feel so weak suddenly?

I just hit something. I know because it felt like a wall and now my butt is firmly planted right in the middle of a puddle. I look up and there she is. Yumi. What was she doing here? This wasn't her stop either. She reached out with her hand for mine. I tried to grab onto her but everything seem to get fuzzy. Oh no it's getting dark. "Yumi." I tried to say just as I was slipping into the darkness. No.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I was warm again. So nice. I tried to bring my hand to my head but it was held back by something. It felt soft and warm. I groaned and pulled harder on my hand and it slid by. I tried to touch my head. I had an itch that so desperately needed scratching. I opened my eyes to see that is was already dark outside but I was inside. Where was I? The last thing I remember was getting off the wrong stop and having to run home because of the rain. And, "Yumi!"

"Yeah," I heard a groggy sounding reply, "What's wrong you shouted my name?" She question. I looked over what seemed to be the bed to see her rubbing her eyes and trying to look up at me. She was sleeping on like a pile of blankets. "Oh no I'm so sorry, what happened, where am I and why are you here?" I said franticly, starting to get up. She quickly sat up and grabbed my arm. "Whoa whoa, slow down there Ami. You fainted in the middle of the sidewalk, after you ran into me. I'm sorry if I scared you, but you scared me. I brought you to my place because it was closer. Are you okey? You had a fever earlier." She asked holding her hand to my head. "No I'm fine. Why did you do this?" I asked finally looking down and what seemed to be some pajamas that weren't mine.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "I tried to call your house once I got you situated here but no one answered. My parents happened to be on a trip right now so I have the house to myself. I didn't think you would mind being here but I guess not." "No! no," I franticly shake my arms to try to get her attention to stop. She stood up in her own pajamas and started to walk to the door. I tried to grab her to stop but only succeeded in falling off the bed and in a pile of covers. When I went to try and get up for the second time the sheets were around my feet and I fell again. Damn it things just aren't going my way. Lucky for me Yumi was there to catch me the second time. "The world is spinning again." I choked out as I held on tight to Yumi. I could feel myself get weak again. "Please don't go," I whispered softly as it started getting dark again.

The sun was in my face. It was burning a big whole right through my splitting headache. Oh man. I got up, this time slowly. It was almost time for school. I had to get ready. Suddenly I was being attack by a huge slobbery tongue. "Ach" I quietly screamed, "What is it, get it off." I brought my hands up to pick up a small black puppy. "Oh that's Jang Keng. He's my puppy. Come on your gonna be late for school." Yumi was looking down at me with her blue eyes shinning. "I don't have any clothes."

"That's ok you can use some of mine. We look about the same size." After getting ready in her bedroom, I walked out. She had given me a long pair of black pants and a black and pink baby Tee that had a scull and cross bones on it. "I knew that would look good on you. Pink just seems to be more your color then mine. Mom keeps trying to make me wear pink." I had on my old shoes from before. Yumi must have set them out to dry. My pink hair was brushed out and curled with a flowered headband and two small buns on top. Yumi had on a semi long black skirt with tight blue leggings and a blue shirt with a white scull and black boots. We almost look the same.

"Come on the bus will be here soon." We walked out her house and to the bus stop. Julie was there. The look I got from her just seems to make me shrink more. We arrived at the bus stop just in time for the bus to come. Julie let Yumi get on but as I was going to get on she pushed past me and onto the bus. I just signed and stepped on. Julie was seating with Yumi, so I had to take the only seat left. In the back, witch I was fine with seeing as I'm used to it.

School ended just like normal with the exception of a few looks I got for my clothes. I found a seat in the back like normal and relished getting it all to myself. Julie got on and sat up front. I wasn't paying attention and started dosing off only to be woken up by a body sitting next to me. I wasn't use to it seeing as how it's Friday and a lot of people usually had other means of transportation. It turned out to be her. Yumi. She smiled at my bewilderment.

"What? Is the seat taken?" "No, no." I strutted out. Wow she's actually sitting with me and not Julie. "But why didn't you sit with Julie?"

"She's not really a nice person is she?" I looked at her blankly but then said, "No, well, I don't know. I think it was something I did in middle school."

"Huh, interesting. So you planning on staying at my house again or you gonna stay home this time." I think I blushed so bright that she started laughing. At least I was hoping that was it. "I'm just kidding. Oh and you can keep the clothes. They suit you more them me huh. We should hang out more." That did it. I don't know what else she said after that I just couldn't help think this was the start of something great. Something wonderful and I can't wait to see how it turns out.

"So why didn't you stick up for yourself yesterday. Why'd you hold back? I know you have some muscle in you to hold your own."

"I'm sorry; I'm really not into fighting people a lot. It scares me actually. I freeze up and don't know what to do. My palms sweat and I close my eyes so tight. I get scared real easy and nothing seems to turn out good after that."

"That's ok. Some people are just like that. They can't help it. I don't know when I hear someone talking about me behind my back I get so angry and mad that my hands just start flying and I don't know how to stop it. Hey I got an idea! I'll help you stand up for yourself and you help me try to relax and ignore people. "

"Um, Ok." We shook hands on that. I could feel something inside of me get happy again. I wanted this to work so bad that if it didn't I don't know how crush I'd be if it didn't. The bus came to a stop and she got off. A couple more stops and I would get off. The only thing was I had something blocking my way. Julie. She wasn't getting off on her stop. It was the last stop and that was mine. Oh no. I couldn't help but dread the part that happened next. I was gonna run. That was the only way. I had to keep running. If there was one thing I knew I was good at was running. So as the bus came to a stop I was already running for the door. I don't think Julie saw anything coming. I ran off the bus and straight home. I ran into the house and locked the door. My parents weren't home yet I had free rain of the house till they did.

I rushed off to my room to see Teake(sp?), my cute white kitten. She stays in my room all day because my parents don't like her. It got late and after I did my homework I went to bed. I vagley heard my mom and dad come in to say good night.

It's Monday morning and I was getting ready to go to school, my mom came in and asked me where I was last night. I told her I was at a friends house and left for the bus stop. I was waiting a while, when I saw someone coming in the distances. Seeing as I was the only on to come to this stop I was curious as to who would come. As the person got closer I could see the green hair of the only one girl. Julie. Oh no. Julie was in front of me holding me up by my collar. She was a big girl, strong too. She said to stay away from Yumi or she would do much worse. She threw me to the grown just as the bus turned onto the street. I tried to get up but she kicked me into some mud. Great. She got on the bus first and I came second.

I went to the very back and sat in an empty seat. I could see the bewildered face of Yumi but I couldn't let her see me cry. In the back of the bus my tears started to stream down my face and on to the floor. I tried to wipe off the tears only to get mud on my face. It was getting in my eyes till I felt someone with a wet paper towel wipe it away. Yumi sat next to me concentrating on getting the mud off my face.

"I saw Julie get on before you and how smug she look. Then you race to the back covered in mud. I'm sorry this happened. It's weird, I don't usually help people like you out but something tells me this is right." I looked at her. She held curiosity and pure kindness. I smiled back at her this time truly happy that she was a friend and that she was here helping me. I grabbed onto her and gave her a big hug. She was a real friend. One I hadn't had in a long time.

We got off the bus together and she walked me to my class saying if anyone had a problem with the mud they could take it up with her. I smiled and said I would see her at the end of the day on the way home. It didn't take that long and I found myself rushing to get to the bus. I was happy again. It was quick, when my moods changed. I ran to the bus at my fastest. I was on in seconds and at my seat in the back. I was waiting for Yumi to come. She did too. But not before Julie came. She came right to the back and sat down right next to me. I was horrified. What was I gonna do.

"Uh Julie, do you um have to sit here?" She gave me a dirty look so I went to gather my stuff to sit somewhere else. As I sat up I say Yumi, but Julie pushed me back down in the seat. "You'll sit there and like it." I looked up at her and she looked real scary.

"Hey Ami!" I head Yumi say, "Come sit with me, why don't you?" I smiled and tried to get up once again only to be pushed down again. "Sorry Yumi, Ami says she likes it just fine over here." Julie shouted. "I think Ami can decide for herself, right Ami." Yumi shouted back. I nodded again and tried to get up once more. Julie tried to push me down again, but this time Yumi grabbed her hand and pushed her back, giving me enough room to get out. Julie retched her hand away from Yumi and just when Yumi was about to swing back I grabbed Yumi by the shirt. "Come on Yumi, the bus is getting ready to move." She looked confused at first, then calmed a bit.

"Oh yeah, your right. Come on lets go sit down." We sat down together in our seat. I was by the window; Yumi by the aisle. "You shouldn't let her corner you like that. One of these days I'm not gonna be here to save you. We have to build up your confidence level soon." Oh no, was she gonna leave me, like the others. I couldn't take its. My tears started streaming down my face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean get caught like that." Her face quickly snapped towards mine and softened. "Stop crying Ami, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry anymore." She said trying to wipe away my tears, "What am I gonna do with you?" She said with a smile.

I was dosing off again. The bus ride is a bit long. I slightly remember Julie getting off but when it came to my stop I notice that Yumi was still in her seat. She tapped my shoulder to make sure I was up. We got off the bus and started walking to my house. "Why'd you skip your stop?" I asked her. "Silly I didn't want anything happening to you. You're important to me. In some weird way..." She trailed off. "Thank you." I offered. She smiled at me again and we were walking to my house. I got to the door and offered a glass of water or juice but she declined saying that she needed to get back to her house. Something about her parents coming back in town so she had to be there. She waved bye and I waved back and I went in my house.

* * *

a/n: Sorry can someone remind me what the spelling is on Ami's cat's name? The storyline is base somewhat on what happens in real life like my best friend and I have the same personality as Ami and Yumi she has a black puppy while I have a whit kitten so I just used her puppy (his name's jet) and mine is really a white kitten (her name's angel) We love our animals.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Recap:

_I was dosing off again. The bus ride is a bit long. I slightly remember Julie getting off but when it came to my stop I notice that Yumi was still in her seat. She tapped my shoulder to make sure I was up. We got off the bus and started walking to my house. "Why'd you skip your stop?" I asked her. "Silly I didn't want anything happening to you. You're important to me. In some weird way..." She trailed off. "Thank you." I offered. She smiled at me again and we were walking to my house. I got to the door and offered a glass of water or juice but she declined saying that she needed to get back to her house. Something about her parents coming back in town so she had to be there. She waved bye and I waved back and I went in my house._

"Who was that?" Mom, what was she doing home so early? "Mom?" She looked at me with these piercing eyes. "Who was that?"

"Mom, she was just a friend."

"Uh huh, just like the others." She came up and slapped in the face. "I got a call today saying you were failing. What was that all about?" What was she talking about? I wasn't failing. I had made sure of that. I knew I had done well in all my classes. My parents said that I had to or else I had to find somewhere else to stay because they wouldn't have a failure in their family. "I tell you what; no one fails in this family. You hear me Ami. Look at me Ami." She grabbed my face and pulled it towards hers. "I know I'm passing. I promise you I am." Tears in my eyes again as I ran to my room. What was going on? Who called my house? I didn't get it. I fell asleep crying. What was I gonna do?

I woke up the next morning with red eyes. I took a shower to calm myself down, and then went back to my room to see my mom waiting for me. "I want you to get your teachers to fill this out. You know what happens if your failing." She handed me a paper with seven lines for my teachers to put my grade and sign it. I put it in my book bag and started getting dressed. I was out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth and my bag over my shoulder. School was a drag.

I was waiting at my bus stop again. It was quite uneventful. When the bus came, I got on. I found Yumi in the back again. I started towards her with a smile. I couldn't wait to talk to her again. She always made me feel better when I felt like shit and it had only been a week. I was almost there, I really was, that is in till it seemed I was kissing the floor. Man I really needed to get that back bone Yumi was talking about. I think I hit my head on something hard. I was seeing stars for a minute. Somehow, I got up and walked back to the seat Yumi was in. I was still seeing stars when I sat down. She had given me the window again while she took the aisle.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked checking me over, "You fell pretty hard" I mumbled out a Yeah I'm fine as I was still trying to gain my vision back of seeing stars. I finally could see straight so I looked over to her this time a little more serious, "I'm fine." We road to school with no more accidents and getting off wasn't a hassle either.

The School day ended and it was back on the bus again. It had been happening like that for a while. Get on, get off, go to school, get on, get off, and go home. I was getting used to Yumi walking me home every afternoon it just seemed like a normal thing to me now. A couple weeks went by and it was beginning to look like Christmas. I had gotten my paper sign a long time ago and my mother was still a little confused about who had called but nothing really happened after that.

It was Friday again and we were walking home when Yumi stopped us, "I still need to teach you to stick up for yourself. This weekend we should hang out. I'll come get you tomorrow around noon, Kay?" She asked. I nodded my head. That came out of no where. At least I thought it did. Yumi, I'm guessing not so much. I guess she really cared about me. It's nice to be cared about.

Noon the next day couldn't come any sooner. I wore her black pants again since they were clean and a yellow shirt with a pink heart. I was in my room when the door bell rang. I race to the door and pulled it opened only to find the mail man standing there handing me a certified letter address to my mom. I muttered thanks and as he was walking away I saw Yumi coming up the driveway. Ya! I threw the mail onto of the table stepped out the house. "Hey!" I half shouted half spoke out. She waved and waited in the driveway for me. "You ready"

"Ya sure," I bounced happy that we were hanging out. I couldn't wait. What were we going to do, "Um what are we doing?" She looked over to me that started walking up the street. "I thought we could go up the street to the metro and take a ride see what we find." I nodded. I had been on the metro once before. I was sitting down on a seat near the front when an old lady came on. I was about to offer her my seat when she started to rip me a new ear. I quickly got off and walked the rest of the way. We weren't waiting long when the metro came. She got on first and paid for the both of us. We sat by a window. I was watching the houses pass by as everything turned to stores and business, when a seemingly old man with a limp seemed to trip over my feet.

"I'm so sorry," I tired to say. "Please let me help you." The old man pushed my hands away and yelled at me. I can never do anything right. I could tell I was gonna get emotional about the whole thing ahead of time till Yumi whispered something in my ear. "Ami, he's faking. Tell him he was rude." I looked up again and saw that in fact that he was faking. Wow I never would have saw that. "Sir that was a little rude of you." I don't know if that came out of my mouth or Yumi's but it felt good to hear someone stick up for me, even if it was me who said it. Which, it was.

The old man looked up to me in disbelief that some one would contradict him. The surprised look was a shocker to me that I didn't even see his cane come up. It would have hit me to if Yumi hadn't stood up and leaned over me to stop it. "It's not polite to go around hitting people with your cane mister and it's defiantly not polite to pretend to trip over someone's foot just to get a kick." I looked up to her again seeing for the first time that she was about half a foot taller then me. I looked back at the old man to see him pull his cane free and walk toward the back of the bus.

We had gotten off the bus on the next stop and started walking. "Thanks for helping me." I tried to start a conversation. "You were doing fine just needed a little musicale to help back you up and a little guidance too." I smiled as she tried to punch a pretend target. "Hey look at this!" She pointed to an old shabby looking store with the sign open on it. We went in to find that it was an old music shop. They had old records and new one, guitars, drums, mics, and keyboards. Everything an aspiring musician could want. I think I was in heaven. "Wow this is so cool!" I said almost shouted.

I looked around to see a keyboard out in the corner with a guitar on a stand next to it. I walked over the guitar and slowly put my fingers. "Do you play?"

"No but I always wanted to play it. Bob always looks like he's in heaven when he's playing his guitar and even his harmonica and keyboard at the same time." I think she was staring at me. "Your talking about Bob Dylan?" I turned to her and nodded my head. "His words are so crude and original I'd recognize his works anywhere." I smiled up at her. "Ok I'll teach you. Do you own a guitar?" I knew this was too good to be true. I shook my head no. "That's okay; I'll let you borrow one of my old ones." To say I couldn't wait to start was an understatement. The exciment running through my veins was so much that I jumped onto Yumi and gave her the biggest hug I could ever give. We walked out with a few CD's of Bob's greatest hits and out into the street again.

We visited a couple more stores and slowly I could feel myself letting go of the person that was me at school and coming back to my real personality. It felt really great to be free again. I hadn't felt like this since my elementary days. Since…

Since, I met her. There was another friend in my life. We laughed and played like school kids but she had to leave. I had talked to her sometime later and from what I had heard she had changed. She was cussing more and yelling at her grandparents. I didn't know what to do and soon she stopped talking to me altogether. I think Yumi saw my attitude change so she asked me what was wrong. "Oh, just some sad memories. Nothing to bad." She looked at me sadly, and then quickly looked around.

She looked as if she was looking for something. I was about to asked her what she was looking for when she found a joke shop and went in. I quickly tried to follow but was stopped at the door by a girl with shinny streamer blue hair and blue shades with star rims. "Excuse me ma'am you can't come in here." I looked at her as was about to turn around when I noticed the she was smiling brightly. "Wait a minute, Yumi?" She smiled and grabbed my hands, pulling me towards a stand. She grabbed some heart shaped pink shades and put them on me. We were having so much fun that I forgot about my old friend and I was here in the present having fun with Yumi, my new friend.

We were having such a great time, that even the owner of the joke shop started having fun with us. He was a short stubby man seemed to be slightly balding. He ended up turning on the radio. A familiar song came on and the next think I knew Yumi was singing to it. "Laughing, laughing and laughing, silently tempting and treated like no-one." She sang. I came back behind her smiling, "Smiling, smiling and smiling, a style that gets you numbed and disgusted." We were laughing and singing together happily. Nothing could stop us from having fun. We ended the song with a big finish and laughed at ourselves because we had on a ton of joke items from the store. We slowly put everything back then went on our way promising the owner we would come back more often.

It was getting dark again so we hoped a ride on the metro again back home, this time with out any interruptions. We got off and it was raining we ran till we had to go our separate ways. I said bye to Yumi and started running for my house. Today was the best. I can't wait to get home and tell Teake. She'll never believe the day I had. I was finally at my house and in the door in no time. I tore off my clothes and jumped into the shower right away. I quickly got out and clothe myself in my pajamas and sat on my bed telling Teake about my day.


End file.
